


Check

by tabris



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:14:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3242627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho closes his eyes to try to clear away the picture of Jaejoong with bright eyes and red lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Check

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [kpop slash kink meme](http://community.livejournal.com/kpop_slash_kink/443.html?thread=19387#t19387) for the prompt 'Jaeho (Jaejoong tops), skinship, nightime, public bad behavior, drunkenness, a little rough-housing, sex in a park, embarrased Yunho and a ride home in a taxi!'. enjoy, anon. :)

"Goddammit Yunho, let me _go_ ," Jaejoong nearly shouts once they get well outside the club. "I'm not as drunk as you think I am and I can dance with whoever I damn well please."

"Jae, just—"

"What? Follow you just like I always do. Like we all do?"

Yunho closes his eyes to try to clear away the picture of Jaejoong with bright eyes and red lips but the shove at his shoulder jerks him back to the present and makes his eyes fly back open. He's struck still by the way Jaejoong steps closer, twisting sinuously in a way he never does on stage.

"I just... I didn't want you to do something you were going to regret later."

Another shove this time, harder, and Yunho nearly falls against the back of a bench behind him as he scouts around them, thankful for the cover of darkness. They're still too close to the street for comfort so he grips Jaejoong's wrist with a grip even he can't get out of easily and yanks him further into the nearby park, out of hearing range.

"You think you know me so fucking well, don't you?" Jaejoong's eyes narrow to thin slits and his voice drops into a register that makes Yunho's spine practically dissolve.

"I thought I did," Yunho hisses, "but apparently I thought wrong."

He comes to a sudden halt when his back hits a tree, the surprise giving Jaejoong long enough to yank his wrist free and trap Yunho where he stands, arms over either shoulder, body scarcely an inch from his own. Yunho can feel the heat coming off of him and it makes him gulp. This is a side of Jaejoong he hasn't seen before— careless and angry and _fuck_ there's a thigh being shoved between his knees and there's no way Jaejoong is going to miss how hard he is from watching him earlier. The fighting's made it worse instead of making it go away.

"You. _Bastard_." And Jaejoong's kissing him with more force than he'd shoved him with, lips dry and insistent, tongue hot and wet. Yunho lets him, melting from the inside out until he's kissing back just as hard, fingers scrambling for purchase on Jaejoong's thin shirt, under it to get to skin.

"Okay," he gasps out when Jaejoong releases his lips to move on to his neck. "I lied. I wanted you to myself." Jaejoong's using his teeth now; when Yunho realizes he's marking his territory he can't do anything but let him, head smacking against the tree with a sharp thud and ankle locking around Jaejoong's calf.

"I can't," bite, "believe," suck, "you actually," kiss, "expect me to," scrape, "forgive you—"

With a whimper that he'll deny until the day he dies, Yunho tangles his fists in Jaejoong's hair and drags his face up to meet his own.

"I don't want your forgiveness, I just want _you_."

Someone splits their lip the next time they crush their lips together. Yunho can't tell who; he just tastes copper and Jaejoong. At least, until Jaejoong grabs his cock through his jeans and squeezes and all he can do is gasp for air.

"You do, don't you. You'd do anything I wanted right now," another squeeze, "wouldn't you?"

Unable to look Jaejoong in the eyes, Yunho lets out a strangled "Yes," cheeks flushed with lust and more than a little embarrassment at being so thoroughly caught, unsteady fingers tugging at Jaejoong's belt.

"Turn around," Jaejoong murmurs as he smacks Yunho's hands out of the way. Shuddering, Yunho complies and feels his jeans being undone and shoved down his thighs. There's fingertips pushing between his lips and Yunho sucks on them like he wants to suck Jaejoong's cock, tongue curling around them wet and messy and making Jaejoong practically growl in his ear while he shamelessly rubs up against him.

Jaejoong pulls his fingers free and Yunho braces himself against the tree just in time to feel them being pushed inside him elsewhere. He won't lie. It hurts, but Jaejoong's careful if more than a little hurried and it doesn't for long.

Yunho catches his breath when Jaejoong steps back far enough to undo his own pants and slip a condom out of his wallet.

"Wha—"

"Thank Yoochun later."

"Huh? Yooch— Ah"

Jaejoong's cock is pressing against him and Yunho falters, teeth digging into his lip.

"Not the name I want to hear you saying right now."

The huff of almost-laughter Yunho lets out makes it easier for Jaejoong to sink in and the next thing to come out of Yunho's mouth _is_ Jaejoong's name this time, high-pitched and needy. There's a voice far in the back of his head telling him that this is an amazingly bad plan, that anyone could see them, that they could get caught like this and who knows what would happen but the risk just heightens the sense of Jaejoong all around him. Inside him, moving so slowly Yunho thinks he's going to break in two.

With his forehead resting at the top of Yunho's spine, Jaejoong starts to _move_. Yunho bites his wrist to keep from crying out too loudly and arches back into Jaejoong's steadily harder, faster thrusts.

Jaejoong's getting out of breath faster than usual, the residual alcohol making him rough around the edges, hands ungentle as they scrape down Yunho's belly under his shirt.

"F-f... _Jae_..."

Neither of them holds back anything but the sounds they both want to make, and even those are barely restrained. When Jaejoong starts to lose it he jerks Yunho off fast and dirty and Yunho comes like it's being ripped out of him, falling apart under Jaejoong's touch.

The arms wrapped around Yunho go slack but Yunho doesn't want to let go just yet and wraps his fingers around Jaejoong's wrist again, gentle this time, a little in awe at the still speeding pulse he feels. Jaejoong stays for a moment before squeezing back.

"Let's get out of here."

"'kay."

*

In the back of the taxi on the way home, Yunho leans against Jaejoong while Jaejoong sneaks his fingertips under the edge of Yunho's shirt, thumb sliding lower to tease soft skin.

"I'm still mad at you, you know," Jaejoong whispers in his ear.

"I can live with that."

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/8445.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/3183.html)  
> 


End file.
